


Made of fire, made of water

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fire, M/M, Water, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: He is made of water...He is made of fire...





	Made of fire, made of water

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ROBIN!!!
> 
> I hope you like this little silly thing!
> 
> With all my love
> 
> Abbie

He is made of fire.

Everyone is drawn to him. Like moths to a flame; he shines when he is in front of people. Charismatic, brilliant, vibrant… He is made of charm and cheek; and people are just looking at him like he is the ringmaster.

He works metal like he was born doing it, making all his armours more and more technologically amazing with his knowledge. If he closes his eyes he can remember the watery feeling of the nanobots from the Bleeding Edge and the amazement he felt.

Passionate about what he loved, his fire burning strong and bright. With a heart of gold and iron in his spine, his man had endured everything the world threw at him. He was strong to the core, hiding a beautiful and soft heart.

And when Tony’s hands find his way to his neck pulling him down and kissing him, the only thing in his mind is the warmth and the fire.

* * *

He is made of water.

He is calm and quiet, always the strategist watching around him. He prefers to look and observe before talking. And like the Mediterranean waters, his eyes are clear blue shining like the sea on a calm day.

But like the sea, he can be as beautiful as terrifying. Dangerous and unforgiving. Ruthless and ferocious. A true tempest on his own right, sweeping everything away with his willpower.

But for Tony, Steve is like raindrops. Those drops that come after a few hot and unbearable days, making everyone hoot in joy. Like those who make the earth smell of moist, with memories long forgotten.

Like the ones who were witnessing their first kiss…

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi! Every comment is well appreciated, and kudos, and read!!


End file.
